Battle: Angel's VS Demon's
by FireHanyou13
Summary: ( Set in the modern world) When a group of stranger meet they believe its just by chance; only to figure out they are reincarnated to save the world! In a battle from long ago these teens will fight drugs, crazy ex's, greedy demons, and find love. Inu/Kag Mir/San Sesshy/Rin pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha all rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**I'm going to make Kagome this bad-ass chick and along with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara in a demon, half demon, and human gang called the Shikon Warriors.**

**Inuyasha: 18, bit of a control freak, loves to get messy, hates his half-brother Sesshomaru, lost mother and father; extremely dark past.**

**Kagome: 18, spit fire authority problems, pissy in the morning, lost parents; extremely dark past.**

**Sango: 18, wild child, late mother; dark past.**

**Miroku: 18, pervert, late mother, dead father; dark past.**

**Shippo: 14, prankster late mother and father; dark past.**

**Kirara: 14, shy around strangers but outgoing around friends, late father, missing mother; dark past.**

**Rin: 17, outgoing like Kagome, past like Kagome's; late parents.**

**Sesshomaru: 19, cold, mysterious, late mother Kimiko Hanashi; hates his half-brother Inuyasha Takahashi.**

**Ok so I haven't gotten any more reviews for my stories High School Stars or On Your 6. **

**But off of that note please have mercy on my I ONLY just got a break, THANK GOD FOR MEMORIAL DAY WEEKEND! (Sweatdrop face)**

**Ok so let's get on with the chapter.**

**Kagome's POV**

We finally have a break! We've been on the road for weeks on end and I needed a break!

I can't believe me and Sango have been traveling with her father to train for three months!

" Wow I forgot how good it feel's to be in my own bed for once." Sango joked as she and I rested on her bed.

" I know right. Who would've known that you're dad was a personal trainer." I replied as I stretched the kinks out of my back.

" Well even I didn't believe him when he said he worked for the army." Sango groaned.

" Well I guess it **is **pretty hard finding out you're kid was really the child of angels." I said.

" Yeah dad was so surprised." Sango smiled reminiscing.

" Alright girls, we'll rest for an hour longer then we have to get going again to get to your new school." Sango's dad said.

" Ok Mr. Taijiya." I reply and roll my mocha eyes.

" Ok dad." Sango half answers/half groans.

" Don't give me that Sango and you know that Kohaku is with us along with Sota." Mr. T said.

" I know dad, but do we have to leave **so **soon I mean we JUST got back!" San complained.

" DAD! Did you REALLY have to nearly KILL us?!" Kohaku yelled as he walked/limped into the room.

" Yes it was to make you much stronger. You will need it when the time comes for you to fight." Sango and Kohaku's father replies.

" I don't get it... Why do we even HAVE to fight? Why can't we solve this civilly like human beings not savage animals?" I question out loud deep in-thought.

" Lemme guess it was our great-great-great no good cotton pickin' grandfathers fault ne?" Kohaku smirked and Me, Sota, and Sango cracked up while Sango-Chan's dad just sighed.

" Yeah Kohaku, go and focus on that." Sango shook her head after she regained her composure.

" Alright Kohaku no more making direct quotes from 'Holes'..." I smirk and he pouted.

" Fineeeee! God I can't have **any **fun?!" Kohaku groaned.

" Yup now get going twerps. We got stuff to do and we can't be distracted by a tiny idiots." I said but with a loving smile.

" So Kagome, how are we gonna make this work?" Sango asked me.

" I don't know Sango." I say as we leave the front door; only to nearly get plowed by some stupid asshole!

" Hey! Watch where the fuck you walk before I molly whop you bitch!" I yell at the moron.

" Excuse me? I'm not the one who came running out of a house like my ass was on fire. Dumb wench." He said and I fumed.

" What the hell did you say Fuckwit?! I **know **you don't wanna mess with us asswipe!" I shout at him.

" Did you just call me a Fuckwit? Rude bitch..." He said and a snarled.

" Why you little-" I was cut off when Sango slammed a hand over my mouth and laughed nervously.

" Ehehehe. Uhh she doesn't know what she's saying. She explodes when we can't help her ya know?" Sango lamely covered up with me still struggling.

Then she pulled her hand back in disgust after I licked her hand.

" Gross, Kagome. Why the hell did you do that?" She asked me and a shrugged.

" Hey you let go. So it worked." I smiled.

" Feh. S'ok I deal with an asshole for a brother who is also a jealous prick." He grumbled.

" So wanna tell us your name?" Sango asked him.

" Sure, it's Inuyasha." He - now known as Inuyasha- replied.

Just then Flame -my dog- and Pepper and Kirara -Sango's dog and cat- came running out of the house.

Well more like Flame and Pepper, Kirara just silently trotted over.

When I thought all was clear Flame jumped up on Inuyasha causing him to fall over with an audible ' Omph'

" No Flame down girl! Down! You don't know him." I reprimand her.

" Aww come on. I don't mind. Let 'er be." He said and Flame licked his cheek.

" Well now that we know your name we might as well tell you ours." Sango rationalized.

" Eh whatever I don't care." I said nonchalantly.

" Well I'm Sango and this is Kagome." Sango said and the dogs barked plus Kirara meowed.

" Oh and these three are Flame, Pepper, and Kirara. Pepper and Kirara are mine. Flame is Kagome's." Sango explained.

" Well I can tell you two are human and the dogs and cat are demons." He smirked.

" Well are ya interested in joining the gang I'm a member of?" Inuyasha asked.

" Umm well can you tell us about it?" Sango asked a bit nervously.

" Well it's called the Shikon Warriors, and well it was assembled by me. I created it after my aunt was murdered by a terrifying shape-shifting demon named Naraku." He snarled at said name.

" After it was created I recruited people and tested their strength and soon I had the strongest gang in Tokyo. And have you ever heard of that war back in 1683?" He asked and I nodded but Sango blinked.

He sighed.

" That war was between me and Naraku. I may only look eighteen but I'm really about 700 or so. I looked to be about fifteen back around 1530 and I really was around 200 or 203 by that time. I was born many decades before then and my childhood was very lonely because I thought my parents were murdered." He added sadly.

" Well where are your parents?" Sango asked him.

" My mother started a fashion line over in America and my father is a top business man. My half-brother has already started to branch off his side of the company and I'll get my part of it when I turn 20 in human years." He said the last part about his half-brother a bit sourly.

" Wait you don't like you brother?" I ask him and he snorted.

" Saying I don't like him is the understatement of the century. He's tried to kill me plenty of times even back when I was a pup." He growled.

" Wow I never thought someone could even think about hurting their own flesh and blood." I said though I technically wasn't 'there'.

" Kag! Hello? Earth the Kag? Come in Kag!" Sango yelled and slapped me once in the face to wake me up.

" Huh? Oh sorry I just spaced out..." I apologized and nursed my stinging flesh.

" It's ok but we still gotta figure out if we wanna join or not.." She trailed off deep in thought.

" I think you guys should." Kohaku said and we shrieked.

" How the hell do you keep doing that?!" I asked and put a hand over my heart.

" He was loud enough. You two were just so spaced out you didn't notice." Inuyasha said and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

" So then I guess its settled. Were joining the Shikon Warriors." I smile and Inuyasha smirks back.

**_- To Be Continued -_**

* * *

**_Well that's it for the first chapter I hope yall like it! _**

**_ Always,_**

**_ Fire._**


End file.
